


Tears

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Men Crying, Post-Break Up, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: The sky shed tears Leo hadn't been quite ready to shed earlier.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 8, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested a Leo fic inspired by the Gazette’s song, “Calm Envy”. I tried my best to capture the lyrics, but I think I did a poor job. Song fics aren’t really my forte. :/ Anyway, I hope you like it anon! Sorry for making you wait for like EVER. it’s been over a month since your request @_@;

Leo stumbled into the apartment, toeing his shoes off haphazardly when he reached the step up. Soaked to the bone, he wandered to the washroom. Water trailed behind him, but he was too tired and beaten down to care. He stripped off all of his clothes and headed to the bedroom, not caring that he was naked. The others were all asleep by now and he was too emotionally drained to care if they woke up and saw him.

Opening the bedroom door as quietly as he could, he slinked into the room. He crossed the darkness to his bunk bed and crawled into his blankets. He curled into the sheets, cocooning himself into the darkness. Tears started to fall, belated and much needed.

Everything was over—he’d broken off all ties with the woman he’d courted since high school. Now that he’d debuted and been in the business for a while, he realized that things wouldn’t work out. Though they had never officially moved beyond friendship, they knew that they liked each other. But it seemed that with Leo so busy, she’d started to move on.

The sad look that stained her face as she stood up and left the café a few hours ago was stuck in Leo’s head. Leo had been so shell shocked, so dead inside after the split that he’d sat in the café for an hour after she’d left, unmoving. When he finally left, he hadn’t had the heart to return to the apartment yet, so he’d wandered the city. It had been raining all day, and didn’t show signs of letting up until sometime tomorrow. When he finally made his way back home, he was soaked through.

But the rain fit his mood perfectly. The sky was crying the tears he hadn’t been quite ready to cry at that point, drenching him with cold drops and numbing his flesh. But his sheets were warming him back up and everything hurt. The darkness and sense of solitude relaxed him enough that he could finally let the tears flow.

He wondered if she knew that he cared about her so deeply that he’d started crying. She probably didn’t. I was probably better that she didn’t. Ending this was probably the less painful route. Had she known he still cared so deeply, she might have continued to try to see him. She would have continued to get hurt by his inability to be by her side. It was better that she never knew he loved her enough to cry. It was better to say good bye.


End file.
